A search was conducted on the subject matter of this specification in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office. As a result of that study, the following U.S. patents were cited: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,344,917; 3,618,755; 3,887,071; 3,955,676; and 4,018,337. While I believe that none of the cited patents, either alone or in combination, teaches the method disclosed and claimed in this specification, I will briefly describe what is found in each cited patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,344,917 is directed to a packaged article as an article of manufacture. The packaged article includes a flat object to be packaged along with first and second sheets of stiff material of like shape and size as the object to be packaged but of larger transverse dimensions. The first and second sheets are disposed with their edges substantially in registration with the object to be packaged between them with its edges spaced inwardly from the edges of the first and second sheets, thereby to define a channel conjointly with the edge of the packaged object. A self-hardening material is disposed within this so-defined channel. The self-hardening material extends continuously therealong and adheres to the surfaces of the first and second sheets which it contacts, thereby to package the article.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,755 is directed to an improved structure for packaging glass sheets while ensuring the same against breakage and weathering during transportation or storage. The package of glass comprises a lot of individual sheets of glass arranged in face-to-face relationship. The package also includes layers of cushioning material covering exposed edge and surface areas of the lot of sheets. Also included is an envelope of plastic material enclosing and shrunk onto the covered lot of sheets. Strips of cushioning material cover edges of the plastic enclosed lot of sheets and a second envelope of plastic material encloses and is shrunk onto the edge covered plastic enclosed lot of sheets.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,071 is directed to an article transporting rack suitable for transporting sheets of glass. The patent shows a rather detailed construction for a rack which includes a frame, end restraint members, and a webbing restraint system to be used with the aforementioned members.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,676 is directed to an adjustable shipping rack and means for securing flat sheets thereto. Once again, this patent is directed to a rather detailed construction for a shipping rack for transporting groups of flat sheets of a frangible material such as glass. The shipping rack includes "A" frame members interconnected by adjustable cross-braces and other recited contruction to build the complex rack system set forth therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,337 is directed to a heat shrink packaging. The patent discloses a method of using a shrink wrap film to shrink wrap or bundle a load of articles or packages having a surface portion formed of the same material as the shrink wrapped film. The load is assembled and wrapped with a laminate comprising an outer ply formed of the shrink wrapped film and an inner barrier film formed of a material which will not fuse to any part of the load or the portions when subjected to film shrinking heat. The wrapped load is thereafter heated to shrink the laminate about the load.
None of the above patents discloses a method for preparing a plurality of large blocks of glass for shipment on a transportable device as is taught in this specification. This will become readily apparent upon further examination of the teachings of this specification.